halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel
SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle Rate of Fire : Average, semi-automatic (2 rounds per second) Operation : Gas System Fire Mode : Game: Semi-Automatic Story: Semi-Automatic Ammunition : 14.5mm x 114 (Armor-Piercing, Fin-Stabilized, Discarding Sabot) Damage per Hit: Very high Range : Medium to very long Accuracy : Very high Magazine Size : 4 rounds Maximum Ammo : 28/68* rounds (including fully loaded magazine) *In the level "Truth and Reconciliation", the weapon starts off with 68 rounds. Once you expend the bonus rounds you can only carry the standard 28. Advantages The sniper rifle is designed to be used at medium to long ranges, and is equipped with a scope and night vision for precisely this purpose. With its 2x and 10x zooms and ability to penetrate Covenant shields, the sniper rifle is useful against distant Elites. A headshot against any Covenant infantry except a Zealot (Gold) Elite or Hunter results in an instant kill; Hunters fall from one shot to their unarmored torso or neck. When playing in the highest difficulty, Legendary, this is only true for Minor (blue) Elites; the Majors (red) will take two shots to the head, and the Zealots will take three. Also when night vision function is turned on (activated by pressing the flashlight button) one can see an invisible Elite very easily(note that in normal, easy, and heroic difficulties, the sniper rifle can kill pretty much an enemy in two shots as long as they hit the enemy doesn't include the Hunters' armor and the Jackals' energy shield. When playing online, some players use the sniper rifle to great effect when camping. For example, someone will crouch inside a confined hallway, and fire without the use of the scope from close range, resulting in an instant kill. Disadvantages The sniper rifle is almost impossible to aim at short range, due to the sticky-aim being removed when the scope is disabled and the paltry 4-shot magazine. It also has a steeper learning curve than most weapons, taking significant practice to master. Like any weapon, there is a need to lead targets if they are affected by internet lag, and it is hard to use at short range because its aim is so precise. Ammunition for this weapon is also quite rare. It is highly ineffective against all forms of Flood and against Sentinels. The only way that the sniper rifle can be effective against the flood is if you fire at thier arms, which will fall off leaving them harmless. The bullets leave a strong visible trail that can reveal the shooter's position to others. Though the cartridges would fit an anti-material rifle, the rifle performs poorly even against Ghosts, unless the pilot is shot, or the half-orb energy cell, (commonly mistaken for a "gas tank") on the left side of the ghost is shot. This is likely for balance reasons, since in First Strike a sniper round tears through a Covenant dropship. Advanced Tactics It is important to keep in mind the role of a sniper, especially in multiplayer, when you posses the weapon. The sniper's creed is "one shot... one kill" and any user of the sniper rifle shoild stay true to that saying. Contrary to popular belief, the sniper's role is also to scout and gather intelligence. With voice communication In Xbox Live or the computer, the sniper can use his scope to, yes, kill the enemy, but also to provide his teammates with vital information. Another- perhaps the most important part of sniping- is countersniping. A Sniper's very first duty is to terminate an enemy sniper as quickly as possible without being killed in the process. shown here is a diagram for effective relocation and flanking, just one part of the dynamic role of countersniping. Remember too that a sniper must always keep moving in outdoor maps. Never allow the enemy to pin you in, and always position yourself to view the most of the battlefield. You must keep the enemy guessing, and fearing wherever you may be. The Snipers role is almost as much a phsyclological one as a physical one. If the enemy fears walking into your view then you have succeeded. An effective sniper can change the entire tone of a match. In indoor maps, camping is somewhat effective, but must be done with an easy escape route and a suitable secondary weapon. Influence The sniper rifle appears to heavily inspired by (if not directly copied from) the Barrett .50 caliber rifles (most notably the M82 Barret M82 )and the South African NTW-20 including the muzzle brake, anti-material rifle. The african rifle is chambered for both the 20mm x 83.5 round and the 14.5mm x 114 cartridge. Many of the features present in the Halo-version are included in both weapons, the recoil-dampening piston, the general look of the receiver; and for the Barrett the magazine placement, muzzle brake, and many other attributes such as the semi-automatic firing mode. Multiplayer Role Sniping, both moving and from a fixed location (camping), is very popular in Halo multiplayer. Uses for the sniper rifle include base defense, teleport denial, and picking off enemy players in Warthogs and Scorpion tanks. Network lag is a serious problem for this weapon, as even a small error makes the difference between a hit and a miss. When using the Sniper rifle, an enemy can sneak up from behind and melee the shooter's back for an instant kill, simply because the motion tracker is not shown when zoomed in. (Note that motion trackers are only disabled when zoomed in Halo 2. In the original it is prudent to glance at your motion tracker often when zoomed in.) A useful tactic, called "injection" or "no-scoping," involves using the sniper rifle at close range to quickly incapacitate an opponent. Although very effective, this requires a large amount of practice. If a successful melee snipe is performed, a follow up melee attack will finish the foe. Effective Against *All Covenant **Elites: One-hit headshot, Gold Elites two-hit headshot, white elites 3-hit headshot. (note varies dramatically according to difficulty.) **Grunts,Drones: One-hit kill if headshot or bodyshots on yellow grunts on "Easy". **Jackals One hit kill for headshots and shots through the pistol opening in the shield **Hunters: Aim for weak points on abdomen or neck (note: neck shots sometimes do not register) **Brutes: 2 shots- one to knock away a helmet and one for a kill shot. *Humans / Spartans (Multiplayer: Head shot is always effective unless overshiled is present on Spartan. *NOT effective against ANY Flood forms Category:UNSCCategory: Weapons